1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to structuring and connecting pages in a social networking environment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Web pages in a social network can be dedicated to a topic of interest, such as a brand or product, an activity, a public figure or a celebrity, a business, or a location. Users can create and manage pages in the social network. A user can create a page by selecting a topic of interest and adding information to the page about the topic. Users can also check-in to a location and by doing so, create a page for the location in the social network. For instance, a user can check-in at a local Starbucks coffee shop and create a page for that particular Starbucks location. Other users can create different pages for various Starbucks locations.
Pages can be created that relate to the same topic of interest, such as a product, business, or public figure. Conventionally, pages with similar content or topic of interest are not connected to each other or related in the social network. Moreover, each time a page is created, new information must be submitted, such as the name and details about the business, product, or location.
It can also be confusing for users when searching through multiple pages for the same or related topics of interest. If a user is searching for a page for a business, it can be difficult to determine which page is the main page or which one is authentic among multiple pages created for the same business. Also, if a company has numerous locations, a user can become confused as to which page is the central business page for the company and which pages are for individual locations.